


Cash Out

by Ember (HMSquared)



Series: The Chronicles of Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AEW Double or Nothing, Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Smile, Wrestling Debut, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ember
Summary: Mox makes his mark at Double or Nothing.





	Cash Out

**Author's Note:**

> Dean seems really happy in AEW so far, and I like that he attacked Jericho since they have history. It’ll be interesting to see if he’s a heel or a face, but for now, I’m just excited for him.
> 
> Enjoy!

There are so many ways it could have gone wrong, but it didn't. And that was because, unlike WWE, management actually cared.

 

Everything was a blur. Kenny Omega had a puffy eye, yet he heard the crowd cheer.

He hopped the barricade. Jericho looked over in shock, a smile twisting from the younger man's face. The slam happened so fast, but the crowd went crazy.

Adrenaline was rushing through their veins. His smile remained for a few seconds, then the fury and insanity in him took over. His hands grabbed the ropes and a primal yell escaped him.

They had both gotten what they wanted: respect for one, fights for the other. It felt good, especially as Jim Ross shouted,

"Ladies and gentleman, Jon Moxley is in All Elite Wrestling!"

 

Everyone was chattering backstage, but Dean ignored them all. There was a huge grin on his face (mostly Mox's doing) and as they strolled to the locker room, his demon brother spoke.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." If there weren't security cameras and other people around, Dean would have hugged him; it was the first time Mox had ever said thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
